Dancin In the Rain
by Shadows Of Kaos
Summary: Song fic to 'Can't help fallin in love with you'. It's about Taru meeting Ten-chan at a cafe and their thoughts and it's a cute short fic! So please read!


Can't Help Falling In Love With You..  
  
  
  
Wise men say only fools' rush in  
  
Hotaru glanced up from the cup of tea in her hand. She'd moved to America for the excitement, the thrill, the adventure, the change. Yet here she was; homesick. She wanted to see someone she knew.  
  
It was Saturday, so there was no school and she'd gone into the small coffee shop on the corner of Main and Tyme Street. This city, Hotaru thought as she looked out the window. The café had a nice view. Very nice. But not as nice as the view at home; she mused.  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Yaten and his "brothers" had arrived on earth a year ago today. He missed home, but Seiya had wanted to be here. Here where all the people knew nothing of his world, his life, his identity. They didn't know him anymore thanks to the power they'd sent out when they'd left earth previously.  
  
Yet, he wanted someone to know him. He just, for moment, wanted someone to talk to. Yes, he, Yaten Kou, was lonely.  
  
Shall I say: would it be a sin (Be a sin)  
  
It had started to rain and Yaten was getting so wet and cold he knew he had to go inside. Yet he didn't want to. The rain felt so good. It was refreshing; like the rebirth of life. Hm. a concept he didn't think of often. Life falling and rising again.  
  
It was like saying the power of life wasn't as stunning as that of the cycle of it all. It started to downpour and Yaten reluctantly headed for shelter.  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Hotaru glanced up from her tea and finally noticed the rain. A strong urge to run outside and dance in the downpour washed over her. She shook the frivolous thought off and sipped at the warm liquid in her cup.  
  
Finally taking her eyes from the cup and the window she glanced around the café. There was a couple in the back talking quietly and lovingly to one another. Hotaru sighed wistfully imagining herself with a husband someday who'd whisper secrets to her in the back of romantic café. Actually this café was quite romantic. If only she had the guy to go along with the setting..  
  
Like a river flows To the sea  
  
Yaten walked to the entrance of one of his favorite spots on Earth; Honey Drop Corner. It was small, quite, remote, private. Everything he liked; except he was always alone when he went in.  
  
Taking one last breathe of the cool fresh air he opened the door.  
  
So it goes Some things are meant to be  
  
Hotaru glanced towards the door as it swung open brining in the rain-cooled air and fresh scents of autumn that surrounded the small collage town she'd chosen. A man silhouetted by the dark clouds outside stood at the entrance seeming reluctant to enter.  
  
She knew the reason why. And wished she could go out and play in the rain as well. Be free to run wild and be giddy for a few moments in time. Oh yes she knew the reluctance the man had for coming inside.  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Yaten looked over the café's interior and smiled slightly. There was not many people; no one to bug or annoy him. He could sit and relax and think for a while. He started to walk towards a table in the back then decided against it when he thought of the couple watching each other intently.  
  
Sighing, Yaten decided on a table with one of the nice big widows so he could look out into the day that to most would seem gloomy, yet to him it seemed free and welcoming.  
  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
  
Hotaru watched the man start towards the back then stop. He turned towards her and the windows. She raised a brow when she caught sight of his face. Yaten Kou. She sighed slightly and placed her head in her hands.  
  
So I'm not the only one taking refuge here today, she thought. It would seem someone else needed a break from it all. Maybe he'd want to talk.. I mean I've been homesick and such so maybe he has been too.  
  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
  
Yaten was headed towards a table with a pretty good view, though he wished he had the one with the best view. But it was taken. By. he hadn't even looked. Yet now he did and stopped in his tracks.  
  
A pair of violet eyes peered at him from a porcelain-skinned woman who smiled warmly. "Hey." She called softly, "Wanna sit with me?"  
  
Yaten nodded and head over to the table where Hotaru sat and plopped down in the seat opposite her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Taking a break. It wasn't a day to stay at home. Or on campus as the case may be." Hotaru laughed lightly.  
  
"Campus? You're going to school near here?"  
  
"Right down the street at JVC."  
  
"Oh." Yaten sighed. A waitress came over and Yaten asked for a cup of orange tea. She left to fetch it.  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
"So." Hotaru sighed, "What have you and the others been doing?"  
  
"Nothing much. Going to school, relaxing, trying to enjoy earth."  
  
"I take it your not?"  
  
"I don't know." Yaten sighed. "It's sort of lonely down here."  
  
"I know what ya mean." Hotaru said wistfully and swung her gaze to the window.  
  
Wise men say only fools' rush in  
  
"So what are you doing here in America?"  
  
"School. I was sort of bored of Japan. But I miss it so much now. I don't get to talk to anyone. I actually think that's it's just the people, my friends, and not the place. But oh well right?" She said softly.  
  
"I know. I miss our Princess, and my sister." Yaten closed his eyes remembering.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
His eyes opened slowly, "Ya. Yume. She and I are the only ones in our family." He sighed.  
  
"Oh. I never knew you had a sister."  
  
"I don't tell many people."  
  
"Why'd you tell me?"  
  
His gaze came to her. Her eyes met his and they watched each other for a few moments. "I don't know. You're."  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
  
"Special."  
  
Hotaru smiled, her lips forming a slight curve. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
He chuckled and nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Thanks then." She blushed slightly. "It means a lot when you say it."  
  
Yaten raised a brow, "Why?"  
  
"You don't just blurt out things like some people do. You only tell people things when you feel like it and it's the truth. So I take a compliment from you very seriously."  
  
"You're different from the other Outers." He murmured watching her facial expressions change with each word she spoke. Yaten found her compelling and quite interesting.  
  
"I know. I'm not like the Outers or the Inners. I don't fit do I?"  
  
"It's not always good to fit in."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It depends on who you are. Not what you are."  
  
Like a river flows To the sea  
  
The waitress brought over Yaten's tea and left again. She cast a smile back at the, in her opinion, young lovers.  
  
Hotaru watched the rain come down and thought of her earlier urge to dance in it. "Isn't today wonderful?" She asked turning to Yaten.  
  
"I suppose. It depends on the person."  
  
"I know that." She pouted, "But I'm asking you."  
  
"Yes, it is." His eyes sparkled with dreams of running free on a day like today. "It's the sort of day when you just want to go dancing in the rain and be free."  
  
"I know. I was wishing I could do that earlier." Her eyes widened when she realized she'd said that out loud.  
  
"So was I." He chuckled slightly. "I'd do it to if I could find a spot without so many streets and cars."  
  
"Ya. Like the field just past the city." Hotaru nodded and kept her eyes on the rain outside.  
  
"That would be a good place." Yaten thought about it for a moment then grinned, "Let's do it."  
  
Her eyes flew to his, "Nani?"  
  
"I said let's go dancing in the rain."  
  
"I know that; but it's crazy!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a fantasy, not a thing you just waltz out and do."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So. so nothing, let's do it! Cause I'm crazy too." Hotaru laughed as she gulped down the rest of her tea. "Or are you just gonna watch me make a fool of myself?"  
  
So it goes Some things are meant to be  
  
Yaten sighed and went to the counter and paid the bill for his tea along with hers. "Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." They both exited the store and hurried outside into the rain. It felt wonderful, the sweet freshness.  
  
They got to Yaten's car and drove towards the outskirts of town where a field was; abandoned. The town kids had field trips there with their school; but not on a weekend or in a downpour.  
  
Hotaru stepped out and ran up the small hill to the flat part of the field. The grasses and other plants where long; up to her neck and made her feel like a small child. "Come on!" She called as Yaten was just starting up the hill.  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Yaten hurried the rest of the way and found Hotaru running through the plants in a wild dash, he followed her in chase to a small clear part. She was dance in circles; her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked.  
  
Yaten nodded and swung himself in a circle. For some reason, he didn't mind Earth so much anymore. It wasn't that bad. he thought to himself, as long as I'm with the right the people.  
  
Hotaru skipped over to him and grabbed his hands. They started to twirl around in a circle, laughing as if they were small children discovering the joys of living for the first time.  
  
Soon they were both soaked, but neither cared as they ran around, danced, and finally fell onto the ground breathing hard.  
  
Take my hand (take my hand) Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and took a deep breath "This is so wonderful."  
  
Yaten just nodded as he looked down at the woman lying with her head on his chest. "Ya."  
  
"Thank you Yaten."  
  
"For what?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"Today. This has had to have been the best day of my life." Her lips parted in a sigh, "I think every time I see rain from now on I'll think of today."  
  
"It was pretty fun huh?"  
  
"It was wondrous."  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
They lay there staring up into the rain for another hour or so and just let themselves be. It was the freedom of it and the joyousness experience that made life worth while; Yaten decided.  
  
"Thank you too Taru." He murmured. Her violet eyes came up to his and she smiled again.  
  
"I think I've smiled a gazillion times today."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You make me happy." She said.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"You just do."  
  
He grinned back, "You make me laugh Hotaru."  
  
"Hai." She sighed, "You don't laugh enough."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When you and the other Starlights first came you insulted, picked on, and joked about everything. Yet even though most would expect you to do it for a person laugh; you never laughed. I don't think I've seen you laugh ever, other then today."  
  
"Oh. Maybe it's just you."  
  
Hotaru rolled over so she could look at him straight in the eye, "Yaten, could you ever love me?"  
  
Take my hand (take my hand) Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
  
"Probably." He said simply, like it was an everyday thing to admit.  
  
"I think I might love you." Hotaru said softly.  
  
His green eyes met her violet ones, "You think.."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I think I might love you too."  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
"Yaten?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Why is it that this one day of meeting made all the difference?"  
  
"Maybe because it only takes a day to know you love someone, even though it takes a life time to actually realize it."  
  
"So we might of loved each other when we first met?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That's strange to think about." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yaten, can we do this again?"  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
"So would I."  
  
Like a river flows  
  
They watched each other for a few more minutes. "I think we ought to go home now."  
  
"I know." Yaten said. "Why don't you come back to my place and we can have dinner?"  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
They walked down the hill and to Yaten's car. He was about to open the door for her but stopped. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sometime, when we go back to Kimonos, will you come and dance in the rain with me there?"  
  
"Oh Yaten.." Hotaru leapt at him and he caught her and swung her around. "Yes of course!"  
  
"And someday, we'll stand under the two mooned sky of my home and watch the sun rise as night fades."  
  
"That sounds romantic."  
  
"So do we." Yaten chuckled. "I don't understand what's happening to me. But whatever it is, I think I'm going to like it." He held her against him. They were so very close..  
  
Hotaru rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, "Yaten?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can we do lots of romantic things?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
"And someday?" She asked.  
  
"Someday we'll wake up in the morning and look at each other grinning like fools when we think of today."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
Yaten laughed, "So do I."  
  
"Will we have kids?"  
  
He raised a brow, "Maybe we should start with a first date?"  
  
"Who needs um?"  
  
"Not us. We just need a day to dance in the rain."  
  
  
  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
  
  
Yaten leaned down and kissed her softly. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of one puzzle. They held each other like they was no tomorrow and watched each other like they were the only ones alive.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallin' in love with you 


End file.
